Dyeing Trend
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Dyeing is the new fashion trend in Finsel. Mother asks you find Diane and dye your dress into red. Objective Find Diane and dye the Casino into red. Rewards EXP +4 500 Coin +1 000 Diamond +100 Lovely Silk Fan x1 Notes The dress Royal Casino (Green) will be used up in this quest to make Royal Casino (Red). After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Diane entitled "Diane likes you!" that reads: :Diane has never served such a pretty lady like you ever! Please come back often! Ah! I'm writing this letter to ask whether you carried the orange juice through the meadow where the ragged robins bloomed? You didn't, did you? Hmm... If you wonder why I ask this, Diane would say... Well.. Hmm... Diane didn't put too much sage that will fade upon touching orange juice and ragged robins! Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, a new fashion trend has started in Finsel. Are you aware of it? Magda: A fashion trend... Mom, you mean... Eliza: What do you think about this dress? Magda: The style and the work are decent... But this color seems old. Eliza: You are right. Dresses like this will be thrown out of noble ladies' wardrobe every year around this time. Now we have found a better way. Use a few drops of the magical reagent and you can dye your dress into different colors. Finsel's noble ladies are very into this at this moment. Magda: Actually... I saw a lady in a seven-colored dress last time. It was very eye catching! Eliza: Right. Dyeing the dress is the new fashion trend in Finsel. Magda, you must sharpen your sense of fashion! Star with this dress. Go and practice to dye your dress. Magda: But... Mom, where should I... Err... Who should I turn to for help? Eliza: I heard a tailor called Diane is very good at dying dresses. Her shop is... Magda: Oh... I'm on my way! Eliza: Hold on, Magda. Magda: ? Eliza: Bring these with you. How can you dye your dress without dyestuff? Story Chat 2 text Diane: He-heh... Dine's ears are super cute, aren't they? Magda: (I've read somewhere that Finsel is a multiracial state... Those with ears should be Orens...) (I've never seen a living Oren before... Should I ask her about the Orens?) Diane: My lovely lady, feel free to ask me any questions. It's Diane's pleasure to answer. Magda: Hmm... I'd like to know... : Oren Culture : Magda: Err... Do you al have some kind of a job? : Diane: Most of us enjoy working as much as Diane! Actually, Diane must make more dresses to take food and clothes! : Magda: ...Take? Not buy? : Diane: Ah! More or less the same. Anything else? : Magda: ... : Characteristics : Magda: Do all the Orens have such cute ears like yours? : Diane: The wolf ear and fox ear are not cute like Diane's at all! : Magda: So... The Orens' have different ears? : Diane: Not just ears. We are of different sizes as well. Although... Although we are pretty short in general, we are still different. Diane's hight is perfect! : Magda: ...Right... According to the book, the Orens are usually half the size of an adult Human... : Diane: Don't underestimate us. Our ears and small size are due to our ongoing evolution. Once we are done with it... Humph! You'll laugh your teeth off! : Magda: (...The Orens are simple-minded just like recorded in the book...) : Diane: Hmm... Anything else you'd like to know? : Life Status : Magda: Emm... Are you happy living in Finsel? : Diane: Happy! Sad! Keep it up! : Magda: Hmm? : Diane: Diane likes to make dresses. Diane is happy. Diane doesn't like to be hit by rocks. Diane is sad. Diane must strive to make more dresses. Diane will keep it up! : Magda: (...I think I got it...) : Diane: What else do you want to know? I've known all Magda: I think I've learned a lot. Thank you, lovely Oren! Diane: He-heh... You are welcome. Do you need a dress? Diane is very good at it. Look! These are all Diane's designs. Magda: These dresses are very pretty! Diane: No matter you want to dye your dress or change the style, Diane won't let you down. Magda: So I can come to you whenever I want to dye my dress, adorable Oren? Diane: He-heh... Diane will do it for you! Story Chat 3 Magda: Mom, I've brought the dress back! Eliza: Let me have a look... ...It was just an ordinary dress of a common material... After the dyeing... Magda: I couldn't believe my eyes when I first got it. This is magical! Now we can dye our dresses at will. This means we'll have more options in mix and match. Right, mom? Eliza: Correct. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 1